This Thing He Saved
by CollapseUponImpact
Summary: John Winchester saved a half-demon baby girl. It's been 19 years and now, she wants answers. She finds more than answers, she finds love..maybe.


**I own none of the Supernatural characters. I wish I did. **

Chapter 1 :

First things first, you should know...I'm a demon. Well, half-demon actually. My name is Chloe, Chloe Brielle Augistine. I was saved by John Winchester when I was two-years old. Well, that's what the nuns tell me at least, I don't remember it. Of course I don't remember much before the convent. It's pretty annoying, you know, memory black-outs.

Sister Anne Mary used to tell me stories about the night John brought me to the nuns at 's. she used to say it was a beautiful night, quite odd for an infant to be dropped off. But, everything about the drop off was odd to them. John knocked on the door a little after ten, Sister Anne always told, she said he looked beaten, worn, and exhausted. His hair was a mess and he had cuts on his arms and face. .I was wrapped in a small blanket, tucked into the crook of his arm. She thought it was weird: a young man -maybe twenty- holding a baby and looking like he was

"She...Sh..She's special. Very special, please take care of her." He held me out to them, "She...was my friends...is my friends baby. He's dead...I can't keep her. You can. Take her." Sister Anne did what he asked, it was sixteen years later that we learned just how 'special' I was.

Sister Anne Mary pulled my hair into an elastic band and smiled, "You've got the most gorgeous hair I've ever seen, you know that right?" I laughed,

"You tell me all the time." Sister Anne placed her hands on my shoulders and gripped,

"Well, you do. And..you know what else?" I turned in my seat to face her.

"You've also got the most devious mind. Principle Krips called, she said you ditched detention. Again." There it was, what she had been hiding for the past few hours - why she was being so nice to me.

"I did not..._ditch _detention. I went...then I left a little early." I stood and took a few steps back, folding my arms over my chest. Sister Anne cocked her eyebrow,

"How early?" I bit my lower lip,

"Hour..hour and a half. Maybe." Sister Anne's eye's met mine,

"You left detention basically as soon as you got in there didn't you?" I nodded and cocked my head in a cute 'so-what-if-I-did' sort of way.

"That lady has it out for me..I swear she hates me." Sister Anne sighed,

"She does no.." the next events played out in slow motion. First, there was the sound of a small sonic boom followed by a whirring and piercing of skin. Blood spattered from Sister Anne's chest, past her habit, and onto me. The bullet never came out, I always imagined it stayed in her heart because less then five seconds later she was on the floor dead. My heart rate picked up, my palms sweated, my mind was racing, and my eyes were bolting around the room for a suitable hiding place. There was a small air vent and that was it. I scrambled to my feet, I had never felt so energized in my life. My hands scrambled for a hold on the duct's vent and I ripped it out. I climbed inside, my body only millimeters away from not being able fit. Almost...I almost made it when I felt a strong hand wrap around my left ankle. The hand pulled me out, I fell to the ground and hit _hard_. The breath I had in me left my lungs in a hurry and my head banged the hardwood floor. After a few seconds my eyes open only to a few seconds later, felt the cold blunt end of a shot-gun in between my eyes.

He had green eyes, I remember that. His eyes were very pretty, like the rolling fields of Ireland green. His smile was menacing, scary even. And his voice...it haunted me for years.

"Beg bitch." I wouldn't. I don't beg, even today. I remember concentrating hard on leaving, on getting away from them. But, not only on that - on their deaths. A few seconds later he was screaming, the gun was gone, and he was on the floor. I didn't get to see the rest of it because the next thing I knew I was outside of the convent - watching it burn to bits.

And, that's how I got here. Well, not exactly it took a few years but, it's what started me looking for John. So, now..I'm standing here outside of a dirty, old motel waiting for my guts to reappear. They were inside, the Winchester boys, Sam and Dean. They were John's sons. They would have the answers I needed.

My feet carried me, almost without my own knowledge to their door. My hands came up and one knocked on the door - loud enough so they would hear. I took a step back and watched as the older one, Dean, answered the door. His eyes brushed over me and then he tried to speak. I cut him off,

"My name is Chloe. Your Dad saved me...where is he?"

* * *

"What does she mean Dad saved her?" Sam asked his gaze wondering over the tiny lady. Her fiery red hair was curly around her face and her jeans and Pink Floyd tee were splattered with mud. She was pretty to say the least, her whole wounded girl act was having a strange effect on Sam. Dean shrugged,

"She said Dad saved her when she was a baby, brought her to nuns." Dean licked his lips, "The nuns are dead now, she said they were murdered three years ago. She barely escaped."

"How did she escape?" Sam asked looking over to Chloe again, "How did she escape when no one else did?"

"That's the thing...I don't know."

_**A/n Well, it's short but, Chapter 2 will be up and ready to read soon. It will be longer I promise.**_


End file.
